


The One With The Spring Musical

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama AU, Fluff, I don't have any idea how many parts I'm gonna add, I'll just put one up when its done, M/M, The Sound of Music - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the students of an all-boys school as they struggle with their parts in the school's spring musical "The Sound of Music", not to mention a meddling Norwegian and an amused Austrian who seem to think it is the best opportunity to set up all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Spring Musical

**Author's Note:**

> What was I thinking? I have no idea.

"MATTHIAS GUESS WHAT!!!"

The Danish teenager with insanely spiked blond hair glanced up at his significantly smaller brother, "Has to be something big to make you shout, I thought I was the loud one." He laughed loudly, proving his point, "So what's up, bro?"

"I-I-I don't know how, but-but I did it! I got the part!" 

"Seriously? Congrats, Tino!" He clapped him on the back, careful not to knock him over due to their size differences, "It's that Austrian one, right?"

"Yeah... What am I going to do? I'm not prepared for this!" Matthias chuckled as Tino began to blow things out of proportion as always, "Calm down. Sit. And tell me all about it." Some people may have thought him incapable of tact and irresponsible, but when it came to his little brother's anxiety, he was always ready. After seventeen years of growing up together Matthias knew that Tino just needed to talk his head off for about an hour and he'd be fine again. 

Taking a deep breath, Tino took his brother's advice and sat down.

"Alright, start from the beginning. What part did you get?"

"That's just it! I got the lead role! I'm going to be Maria!"

"That's so cool! Tell me about how you're thinking of playing her. Who plays the other characters? When are practices? Details!"

Then he sat back to half-listen as Tino rambled on about his interpretations and how the cast list wasn't out yet, he'd been notified ahead of time because it was a main role. They'd be practicing every Tuesday and Thursday after school, so Tino could actually go home with Matthias instead of taking the bus (the elder having sports practice basically every night). 

Eventually Tino began circling back in the conversation, and Matthias began to dinner for the two of them. The two had grown up in an orphanage-orphans or abandoned, they never knew. Never having been adopted, Matthias bought an apartment and had gotten custody of his brother as soon as possible after he turned eighteen, only months ago. They were quickly accepted at their new school and Matthias' size and athleticism got him into the sports program quickly. Not only that, but he'd somehow gotten into a strange sort of relationship with another senior-Lukas Bondevik. While most of school thought they despised each other (or, Lukas despised Matthias at any rate), Tino knew better. Lukas lived with his younger brother-a freshman, Emil, and his cousin-a fellow senior, Berwald. Their parents lived with them, technically, but were away on business most of the time.

Together, the five of them often hung out. Although, that was kind of a problem for Tino because, well, you see, he may or may not have the cheesiest schoolgirl crush in the world on Lukas' huge, silent cousin, despite his habit of giving death glares to everything that moved and some things that didn't. 

"The cast list'll be out tomorrow. I can't wait to see who else made it!"

 

~~~~

 

Tino rushed from his last block class down to the drama room. The main cast-the Captain, the Baroness, Max, Maria, and the Von Trapp children-would be announced today, and sign up for the secondary cast auditions could begin as well. Running into the room, he saw a swarm of people around the corkboard, and he (politely) elbowed his way forward. Some of the people around him clapped when they noticed him, and eventually the crowd parted for the smaller student. He approached the board and gasped.

 

_ Liesl- Feliciano Vargas _

_ Friedrich- Vash Swilingi _

_ Brigitta- Toris Laurinaitis _

_ Kurt- Alfred Jones _

_ Louisa- Matthew Williams  _

_ Marta- Raivis Galante _

_ Gretl- Lili Swilingi  _

 

_ The Baroness- Feliks Lukasiewicz _

_ Max- Antonio Carriedo _

 

_ Maria- Tino Väinämöinen _

_ Captain Von Trapp- Berwald Oxenstierna _

 

No.

When had Berwald even auditioned? Tino knew he was in drama, but he had always been on set construction (it was his specialty). And... and now they were playing love interests? He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. No way. Nope. 

He was so screwed.

At least he knew most of the cast. They went to an all-male school, so it was no surprise that most of the female parts were played by boys. In fact, he'd been surprised to see any females at all, until he saw the last name. The main reason they were separated was to make sure they didn't 'pursue' each other, and only someone with a deathwish would so much as glance at Vash's sister like that. He'd shoot them before they could get a 'hello' out, laws be damned.

"Tino!" he turned at the sound of his voice to see the leader of the production, Roderich Edelstein, gesturing him into one of the side rooms. He hurried over.

"We decided you were by far the best candidate for Maria, partly due to your disposition, partly due to your chemistry with Berwal-"

"My what?!" he sputtered. Roderich rolled his eyes, but ignored him, "But considering it's the lead role, you and Berwald should probably practice on Wednesdays as well. I don't want the two of you screwing this up over something silly, understood?"

He gulped silently and nodded.

"Good. I expect to see you here tomorrow then?"

"Yeah..."

 

~~~~

 

"OH MY ODIN YOU ARE SO SCREWED!" Matthias shrieked with glee as soon as he heard, "I'm gonna go call Lukas!"

Tino sighed. What had he expected? He decided to go out to the shelter to play with his favorite puppy. He couldn't adopt her yet, considering  _ he _ was still kind of-sort of being adopted by his brother.

Matthias did as he said and called his boyfriend.

"What?" as usual, Lukas sounded bored and uninterested in the world, even if nothing could be further from the truth.

"So, have you heard about the leading love interests in the school play?"

That actually got a chuckle out of the other, "Things going well on your end?"

"Ecstatic panicking? Yeah, they're going well."

"Ber isn't doing much better, he's just a bit quieter about it. I still can't believe I pulled this off."

"How much of it was you, anyway?"

Lukas sighed, "Getting Berwald to audition was me, and maybe I pushed a little bit for both of them, but they both had the best auditions anyway, so I really didn't have much to do once I brought out the actor in Ber."

"Nice to hear. So you think it's gonna work?"

"I hope so. I, for one, am sick of these two circling each other every fucking time we get together."

"Ha, you're not the only one. So, you free tonight?"

"I have to pick up Emil from a ski meet, but then yeah."

"Wanna come over? Tino's just gonna be freaking out at his reflection all night."

"I suppose."

"Great! See ya when ya get here!"

"'bye."

"Love ya!"

Matthias could hear Lukas roll his eyes, "Love you too, moron."

 

~~~~

 

Berwald was freaking. Internally. The goddamned apocalypse wouldn't be able to shake him externally. He'd just been cast as the love interest to the overwhelmingly cute and adorable boy that was his cousin's boyfriend's brother. 

It was Lukas' fault. It just was. Lukas was the one who told him to audition, after all. He probably had more to do with it though.

"Hey, Lukas."

His cousin turned from where he'd just set down his phone.

"When this play is over, either I'm going to beat you into Helheim or I'm going to buy you an enourmous tub of butter. 'k?"

Lukas froze for a moment, meeting the Swede's eyes before slowly nodding, "Alright."

"Good."


End file.
